Residu
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus Snape - Neville Longbottom. No Pair. Setelah Perang Besar.


**RESIDU**

_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings_

-o0o-

**Awal Mei 1998**

"_Ssshsshs_—"

Aku tak tahu itu artinya apa, tapi aku tahu itu Parseltongue. Aku tak pernah mengerti Parseltongue. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu berbahaya. Sudah terlambat untuk mencari tahu artinya apa. Karena detik berikutnya, taring ular raksasa itu menancap di leherku.

Refleks aku menjerit, berusaha mendorong kurungan sihir itu menjauh, tapi tak berhasil. Taring dingin itu menancap di leherku. Hanya sekejap, dan ular itu melepas gigitannya. Hanya sepersekian detik, dan rasa panas menjalar dari bekas lukaku. Panas dan perih. Menggigit. Seolah telah dimasukkan ular ke dalam pembuluh darahku, dan mulai melahap habis seluruh aliran darahku. Seluruh tubuhku.

Kakiku mulai mati rasa. Lututku lemas, dan aku terjatuh ke lantai.

Sudah terlambat untuk mencari penangkal bisa. Sudah terlambat untuk mencari _bezoar_. Apakah aku terlambat juga untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku?

"Aku menyesal," desis Pangeran Kegelapan, dingin. Meninggalkanku.

Efeknya cepat terasa. Pembuluh darah di leher memang paling dekat dengan pusat syaraf. Dan aku mulai tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Kakiku. Tak bisa bergerak. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, aku berusaha mencari tongkatku yang terlepas tatkala aku terjatuh tadi.

Gagal.

Jangkauan penglihatanku semakin berkurang.

Rasa panik mulai menjalar, bahkan lebih cepat dari menjalarnya bisa Nagini. Merasuk ke tiap mili pembuluh darahku, masuk ke tiap senti ototku, meresap ke dalam tiap cabang syarafku. Tapi aku harus menunaikan tugas terakhirku. Bagaimanapun caranya—

Dan dia muncul begitu saja. Bagai keluar dari Jubah—ah, ya. Tentu saja. Tentu saja ia keluar dari kerudungan Jubah Gaib. Ia mendekatiku. Merunduk, menunduk, memandangku—

Syaraf pita suaraku pasti juga sudah terkena efek bisa. Susah payah aku berusaha bicara, tapi gagal.

Ia membungkuk di atasku, berusaha mengerti apa yang akan aku bicarakan. Aku menyambar bagian depan jubahnya, menariknya mendekat.

Merlin, walau efek bisa ini semakin meluas, tapi jangan dulu mengimbas pada pikiranku! Aku perlu berpikir—aku tahu! Ia pernah melihat memoriku dalam Pensieve. Ia bisa menggunakan Pensieve! Baiklah, berikan saja memoriku, dan biarkan ia menafsirkannya sendiri.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku berusaha mengeluarkan memoriku, dari mulut, dari telinga, dari mata, tanpa tongkat.

"Ambil … ini … Ambil … ini …" aku berusaha berkomunikasi.

Seperti dugaanku, ia bengong sejenak.

Aku berani bertaruh dengan umurku yang tinggal sedikit ini, ia pasti bersama kedua pendukungnya—benar saja. Dari ketiadaan, muncul sebuah tabung. Disorongkan ke tangannya yang gemetar. Ia menerimanya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan memasukkan memoriku ke dalam tabung itu.

Selesai.

Selesai sudah tugasku.

Cengkeramanku pada jubahnya mengendur.

Sekilas terpandang olehku kedua matanya. Matanya menatapku sejenak.

Mata—Lily!

Tenagaku sudah habis. Rasa panas itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darah. Rasa tak mampu bergerak itu sudah meliputi seluruh anggota badanku. Kaku. Rasanya bisa itu sudah melahap semua senti tubuhku.

Aku hanya bisa berbisik.

"Tatap … lah … aku …"

Untuk yang pertama kali, dan yang terakhir kali, mata hijau itu menurut.

Damai. Sejuk.

Tetapi serangan bisa itu sudah menjalar ke setiap sudut tubuhku. Aku tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Aku tak ingat kapan aku memejamkan mata, tapi semua gelap.

Gelap dan semakin gelap. Pekat.

.

.

.

.

Samar aku mendengar suara-suara. Lamat-lamat. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Suara perempuan. Suara laki-laki. Suara perempuan lagi.

Aku berusaha membuka mata. Samar-samar aku seperti melihat cahaya di ujung. Redup. Masih berusaha. Semakin jelas.

Aku mengejap-ngejapkan mata.

Poppy.

"Selamat datang kembali, Severus," sahutnya hangat. Ada nada lega yang berhasil kutangkap.

Hangat? Lega? Bukankah seharusnya aku dibenci? Bukankah seharusnya mereka lega kalau aku mati?

"Hati-hati," suara Poppy lagi, saat aku berusaha untuk duduk. Rasanya masih kaku, masih ngilu, masih sakit. Seperti ada yang meremukkan tubuhku, sebagaimana seseorang meremas telur rebus. "Berbaring sajalah. Kalau sudah kuat, baru duduk."

Aku menurut, berhenti berusaha duduk, dan melihat sekelilingku.

Rumah sakit. Di Hogwarts. Minerva, dia berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi dia juga menghapus matanya. Potter, untuk apa dia ada di sini? Dan—Longbottom?

Sekilas aku teringat. "Panger—Pangeran Kegelapan?" bisikku.

Minerva memandang Potter, dan mengangguk. Potter yang berbicara.

"Ia sudah mati, Sir. Kita menang. Berkat bantuan Anda." Nadanya sopan.

Kita?

Dan sejak kapan Potter memanggilku 'Sir' begitu, dengan sikap hormat seperti itu?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Poppy, "Berapa lama—"

"Kau koma selama dua minggu, Severus," sahutnya, sambil mengulurkan sebuah piala berkepul.

Aku menerimanya, meminumnya tanpa banyak tanya, tanpa protes.

"OK," suara Poppy tegas, "biarkan Severus istirahat. Lain kali saja menengok lagi," katanya sambil mengusir mereka dengan halus.

Mereka keluar. Poppy keluar terakhir, tapi kutahan.

"Ceritakan," pintaku.

Poppy menghela napas. "Pendek saja ya? Panjangnya nanti kalau kau sudah pulih. Pokoknya Harry membawamu ke mari, dan aku masih bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan walau sedikit. Harry berkata kau digigit Nagini, dan aku segera menghubungi Penyembuh Smethwyck di St Mungo—dia yang dulu menangani gigitan Nagini pada Arthur. Gigitannya memang berbeda, Arthur digigit di pembuluh darah besar dan lurus, kau digigit di dekat pusat syaraf yang pembuluh darahnya kecil dan berliku. Karenanya—dibutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Aku mengangguk.

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya mudah ditebak. Minerva datang dengan airmata, dan protes mengapa dia tidak diberitahu, dan permohonan maaf karena ia berbuat kasar malam itu di tengah baju-baju zirah. Potter juga, datang dengan permohonan maaf—kurasa tulus—dan mengembalikan tabung berisi memoriku. Kubilang agar ia menyimpannya saja, dan ia nampaknya senang.

Dan hari-hari berlanjut seperti biasa.

Minerva—berikut pendukung-pendukungnya—memohon padaku agar mau mengajar lagi. Mata pelajarannya terserah. Aku sudah tak ingin, tapi dengan permohonannya yang sedemikian, aku mengalah. Aku kembali pada mata pelajaran Ramuan.

Dan hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa.

-o0o-

**Awal Mei 1999**

Kegiatan mengajar seperti biasa. Hampir setahun pelajaran, dan dalam beberapa minggu lagi akan dilaksanakan OWL, NEWT, serta ujian kenaikan kelas seperti biasa.

Aku sudah berbicara dengan Potter, dan ia setuju untuk menutup rapat-rapat apa yang ia lihat dalam memoriku, kecuali yang diperlukan untuk kesaksian di Wizengamot. Yang berakhir dengan vonis tak bersalah untukku, bahkan menghasilkan penghargaan Orde of Merlin kelas satu. Yang rasanya—sudah tak begitu kuinginkan lagi.

Murid-murid sekarang—atau karena aku memandangnya dari sudut yang berbeda—rasanya lebih menurut. Walau lebih tak takut padaku lagi, tapi mereka terasa lebih hormat padaku. Tapi aku tidak begitu ingin berhubungan dengan banyak orang, walau aku sekarang tidak banyak memotong angka dari asrama manapun.

Jadi, malam ini berlalu dengan damai. Memeriksa tugas. Memeriksa kuis. Memeriksa esai. Menyiapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk ujian nanti. Dan walau yang akan mengawasi OWL dan NEWT nanti adalah petugas khusus dari Kementrian bagian pendidikan, tetapi tetap saja aku harus menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan sebagai acuan.

Aku menyimpan pena bulu-ku di tempatnya di ujung meja. Kubereskan kertas dan perkamen. Kubereskan buku-buku dan kusimpan kembali di rak.

Kulihat jam. Sudah hampir fajar.

Mungkin membaringkan diri sejenak akan lebih baik. Rasanya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak begitu sehat. Tidak ada gangguan kesehatan, tetapi tidak pernah merasa begitu fit seperti dahulu kala lagi.

Mungkin usiaku memang bertambah.

Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Poppy dan minta sedikit Ramuan Tonik.

Aku berdiri dan tiba-tiba saja merasa sedikit pusing. Tidak, bukan sedikit, tetapi benar-benar pusing. Kupaksakan berjalan, langkahku oleng. Tanganku mencari pegangan. Dengan berpegang pada sandaran kursi, aku melangkah. Memindahkan pegangan pada rak buku di sisinya, aku meneruskan langkahku.

Tapi leher ini terasa panas.

Perlahan, rasa panas ini menjalar.

Aku tidak merasa makan sesuatu yang salah. Atau terpapar bahan Ramuan—sehari ini aku hanya berurusan dengan kertas dan perkamen.

Aku berusaha terus berjalan. Paling tidak, aku harus bisa sampai ke kantor Poppy. Sedikit Ramuan Tonik, atau Ramuan Penghilang Pusing, mungkin bisa menghilangkan gejala yang kualami. Memang, aku guru Ramuan, tapi untuk Ramuan-Ramuan yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan, sudah aku serahkan semua pada Poppy.

Satu-dua langkah seakan berabad. Dunia berputar. Dan, apakah ini benar fajar? Rasanya panas membakar. Panas mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Rasanya hampir samna dengan waktu aku digigit Nagini tahun lalu.

Panas pada kepala. Pada tangan. Pada kaki.

Dan mati rasa itu terjajak lagi.

Dari ujung kaki. Dari ujung tangan. Dari seluruh tubuh, menuju seluruh tubuh.

Aku berhasil mencapai pintu. Kugerakkan pegangannya, berusaha membukanya.

Tapi aku limbung, dan tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Gelap.

Pekat.

.

.

.

.

"—akhirnya Anda sadar, Sir!"

Aku berusaha untuk bangun, tapi tangan gemuk itu menahanku.

"Berbaring saja dulu, Sir."

Aku mengejapkan mata.

Aku berbaring di sofa, di kantorku. Diselimuti. Dan ada pemuda Longbottom itu duduk di kursi yang diletakkan tepat di sebelah sofa.

Ia menyorongkan segelas air. Kuterima, dan kuminum. Tenggorokan memang terasa kering setelah rasa panas tadi—sekarang tanggal berapa?

"Apakah aku pingsan? Berapa lama?" tanyaku.

Longbottom mengangguk. "Mungkin tidak begitu lama, Sir. Saya diminta Profesor Sprout mengantarkan daun-daun ini," ia menunjuk pada stoples-stoples yang sudah rapi, daun-daun yang dibawanya tadi tentu sudah dimasukkan, terorganisir menurut kategorinya, "dan saya menemukan Anda terjatuh di pintu."

Aku baru ingat kalau aku meminta Sprout mengirim beberapa bahan Ramuan. Dan rupanya ia mengirim pemuda Longbottom ini. Konon, Sprout sedang mendidik penggantinya, dan Longbottom merupakan pilihannya.

Aku berusaha melihat jam, tapi terhalang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan, Sir."

Jadi, hanya sebentar. Hanya sekitar tiga-empat jam. Aku mengeluh. Apakah aku memang sudah sebegitu lemah, sehingga bisa ditemukan pingsan begini oleh murid?

Tapi Longbottom salah arti, mengira keluhan itu berarti lain.

"Apakah ada yang sakit, Sir?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, saat aku baru merasa bahwa seluruh badanku memang sakit. Pegal-pegal, nyeri.

"Maukah kau pergi pada Madam Pomfrey, dan katakan—"

"Tentu, Sir. Tadi juga ia sudah mengecek keadaan Anda. Akan saya laporkan padanya." Ia berdiri, tapi kemudian ia berbalik, "Anda tidak apa-apa kalau saya tinggal?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ia berjalan lagi, saat aku tiba-tiba teringat.

"Longbottom—"

Ia berhenti, dan menoleh lagi, "Sir?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Terimakasih—"

"Sama-sama, Sir."

Ia membuka pintu, keluar, dan menutup pintu.

Aku menghela napas.

Jaman dulu, siang hari aku mengajar, malam menghadiri pertemuan Pelahap Maut, kadang dengan siksaan Cruciatus, dan pagi sudah siap mengajar lagi. Dan tidak ada apa-apa dengan kesehatanku.

Sekarang, ada apa dengan diriku?

-o0o-

**Awal Mei 2000**

Sejak kejadian tahun lalu, Poppy berkeras agar aku beristirahat lebih banyak, makan lebih bergizi, tidak tidur larut malam—apalagi sampai pagi—dan secara teratur ia memeriksa keadaanku. Walau aku menolak, tapi kau tahu kan, bagaimana seorang wanita bisa lebih keras daripada seorang laki-laki.

Jadilah tahun ini aku lewatkan dengan lebih banyak tidur daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Atau, kalaupun aku tidak bisa tidur, lebih banyak beristirahat. Dan karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu, maka yang kulakukan sekarang adalah setengah berbaring di sofa, dekat perapian menyala—musim panas di Inggris, tetap saja dingin di malam harinya—dan membaca. Sambil menuliskan catatan-catatan di margin samping buku yang sedang kubaca—kebiasaan dari sejak masih sekolah.

Dan itu terjadi lagi.

Begitu aku akan berdiri, berniat akan pindah ke kamar tidur untuk tidur yang sebenarnya, bagian leherku yang pernah digigit Nagini terasa panas lagi.

Aku terduduk. Memegang leherku.

Rasa panas itu menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahku. Seluruh tubuhku.

Tidak.

Apakah setelah ini, mati rasa akan menyerangku lagi?

Ya, kakiku dari bawah sudah mulai mati rasa. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Tak berniat mengambil resiko, selagi tanganku masih bisa bergerak, aku berusaha meraih Bubuk Floo di atas perapian. Dapat. Melemparkan sejumput bubuk hijau itu, walau seadanya, mungkin kebanyakan tidak sampai di nyala api. Meneriakkan 'Hospital Wing'. Meneriakkan nama 'Poppy' sekeras mungkin, sebelum akhirnya aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Gelap.

.

.

.

.

… rasanya seperti kembali ke tahun lalu, tatkala aku bangun, dan mendapati aku terbaring di kamarku sendiri, ditunggui pemuda Longbottom itu lagi.

O ya. Ingatkan aku, dia sudah lulus, dan sudah diterima magang oleh Profesor Sprout. Tahun ajaran yang akan datang, dia yang akan memegang mata pelajaran Herbologi.

Tapi, atas nama semua pendiri Hogwarts, mengapa harus dia yang menungguiku? Mengapa bukan Poppy?

"Anda sudah sadar, Sir?"

Entah pertanyaan atau jelas aku tidak menjawab. Hanya menerima gelas dari tangannya, dan minum.

Sebelum aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan, dia sudah lebih dahulu bicara.

"Saya—saya mau minta maaf, Sir."

Aku memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

Ia menghela napas.

"Kalau Anda ingat, Anda terjatuh dan pingsan tahun lalu, pada tanggal 2 Mei juga, Sir."

Lalu?

"Itu—itu tanggal Perang Besar. Sebenarnya—sebenarnya, saat Perang Besar itu, saya yang membunuh Nagini—"

Ya, Potter sudah memberitahuku. Lalu?

"Lalu—lalu, saat Harry memberitahu bahwa Anda sedang koma saat itu, saya ingat kalau saya telah mengambil bisa terakhir Nagini—"

Dan aku juga tahu kalau bisa seekor ular dapat menjadi penangkal gigitannya setelah diolah seperlunya. Jadi?

"Jadi, bersama dengan Penyembuh S-Smethwyck, ka-kami berusaha mengolah penangkalnya. Kami berusaha sedapat mungkin—"

Jadi, itulah sebabnya dia ada di Rumah Sakit saat aku terbangun dua tahun lalu?

"Lalu," aku berusaha menekan rasa penasaranku, "lalu mengapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Pemuda Longbottom itu menelan ludah. Menunduk. "M-Mung-Mungkin—pengetahuan kami yang terbatas, atau faktor apa, kami tidak tahu—saya merasa," ia mengangkat wajah, "ada yang salah dalam pengobatan ini. Saya sangat bersyukur Anda dapat sadar, tapi—"

Kali ini aku yang menghela napas. "Kau tidak ikut NEWT Ramuan tahun lalu?"

Ia menggeleng, matanya bertanya kenapa aku membelokkan pertanyaan?

"OWL Ramuan-mu?"

"Hanya A," bisiknya.

Aku menatapnya tajam-tajam, "Lalu mengapa kau yang merasa bersalah? Masih ada Madam Pomfrey, masih ada Hippocrates Smethwyck, yang pengetahuannya jauh di atasmu, untuk disalahkan, kalau memang Ramuan ini tak bekerja—"

"—karena saya tidak langsung menyerahkan bisa Nagini itu pada saat pertama," bisiknya. "Penyembuh Smethwyck waktu menyembuhkan Mr Weasley, mengerjakannya pada pembuluh darah besar dan lurus. Dan tidak mengarah pada organ berbahaya. Sedang saat berusaha menyembuhkan Anda—" ia menelan ludah, "—pembuluh darahnya yang dimasuki bisa kecil, berliku, dan langsung mengarah pada pusat syaraf, juga otak."

Ia mencuri lihat pada mataku, dan kulihat jelas kegugupannya. Tapi ia meneruskannya, "Karena itu—saya kira, saya duga, keterlambatan menyerahkan bisa itu—"

"—telah meninggalkan residu bisa di dalam pembuluh otakku?" aku menduga-duga.

Ia mengangguk. "Madam Pomfrey dan Penyembuh Smethwyck kemudian bekerja keras menyiapkan Ramuannya, dan akhirnya—akhirnya—"

"Tapi kau tetap curiga?"

"Ya," sahutnya pelan. "Saya—saya tidak sengaja membaca pada suatu jurnal di Perpustakaan. Residu racun tertentu, yang tidak dibersihkan dengan baik, sampai benar-benar hilang, akan—akan menimbulkan gejala yang sama setiap tahun. Pada waktu yang sama.**1)**"

Aku bisa menarik kesimpulan sekarang.

"Jadi," simpulku, "kau meminta Madam Pomfrey agar mengawasiku tiap awal Mei?"

Ia menggeleng. "Madam Pomfrey asalnya tidak tahu tentang masalah residu ini. Ia bahkan tidak menduga. Tapi kemarin saya meminta agar ia mengawasi Anda pada saat-saat ini, dan tadi subuh Anda mem-Floo-nya, dan—"

"Tapi kau sudah menduganya dari awal?"

Gugup ia mengangguk.

Aku tercekat.

Ada seseorang yang memperhatikan aku, yang memedulikan, yang hirau?

Dan orang itu bahkan selalu aku hina, selalu aku tindas, sedari awal ia masuk Hogwarts?

Aku menelan ludah.

"Sir?" nampaknya ia gamang dengan terdiamnya aku. "—saya, saya minta ma—"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, Neville—"

Ia tercengang dengan panggilanku.

"—S-Sir?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku masih hidup saja aku sudah bersyukur. Kalau aku memang harus menderita lagi setiap awal Mei, biarkan saja," sahutku pelan. "Mungkin—memang aku harus menebus dosa-dosaku," bisikku.

Hening.

Beberapa lama kami tidak saling bicara.

Lalu, "Kurasa, saat sekolah dulu, kau paling takut padaku?"

Gugup ia mengangkat muka, dan mengangguk. "Y-Ya, Sir."

"Tapi tentu saja kau akan lebih takut berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, Sir."

Memandangnya keheranan, aku penasaran. "Yang benar?"

Sepertinya ia memberanikan diri. "Benar, Sir. Saya tidak takut pada Voldemort. Saya—saya lebih takut pada Anda—"

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Lalu tersenyum, tulus. "Aku merasa mendapat kehormatan—"

Aku bisa melihatnya, ia juga tersenyum kecil. Tulus.

Kalau tahun ajaran depan ia benar-benar mengajar Herbology di sini, aku yang akan merasa mendapat kehormatan duduk bersamanya di Kursi Tinggi.

**FIN**

**A/N**

1) Ide ini Ambu ambil dari sakitnya Frodo setiap tanggal yang sama dengan saat ia ditusuk Penunggang Hitam di Weathertop, tahun-tahun berikutnya [Lord of the Ring, buku I dan buku VI]


End file.
